Tarde de lluvias
by dimitrix
Summary: Takato decide hacer una visita a Juri para saber como esta, durante ese tiempo se dan cuenta de que hay una lluvia y ningúno puede salir, mientras esperan a que termine la lluvia, se dan cuenta de los problemas que tienen, y son mayores de lo que pensaban, tantos, que hacía que ambos se tuviesen que estar confrontados el uno contra el otro debido a lo agonizante que era todo
1. 1·Una simple visita

TARDE DE LLUVIAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: UNA SIMPLE VISITA

Juri intentaba de terminar de limpiar todos los vasos, el taburio de su padre había cerrado y ahora le tocaba limpiarlo todo, su padre había a encargarse de unos asuntos, no tenía ni idea de que era, pero al menos eso le daba algo de tiempo para poder terminarlo todo y hacer algúna que otra cosa.

Termino de limpiarlos todos y luego fue apilándolos uno por uno.

-Cuatro, tres, dos y uno -termino de colocarlos todos en orden, luego asintió al ver que después de tanto trabajo había conseguido terminarlo por fin.

Luego suspiro y se quedo pensando que podía hacer ahora, igualmente podía seguir trabajando en algo mas, pero no se le ocurría que, ya había limpiado antes todo lo demás, no había ni una cosa sucia mas en todo el local.

-¿Que se puede hacer en una tarde aburrida como esta? -se pregunto a si misma queriendo saber si tenía algúna sugerencia para ese suceso.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¡Voy! -aviso y marcho directamente a abrir.

Llamaban desde la otra puerta, la abrió y entonces se quedo sorprendida al ver quien era.

-Hola Juri -saludo Takato.

-Hola Takato, ¿que haces? ¿No deberías seguir trabajando en tu panadería? -saludo y luego pregunto teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente estaba trabajando en casa.

-Bueno si, pero han decidido cerrarlo temprano porque en las noticias dicen que van a llover, así que entonces como no tengo nada mejor que hacer he decidido hacerte una visita para saber como estas -explicó detalladamente y luego dijo el motivo por el cual se presento ahí mismo.

-En serio, no se, ¿has llamado a los demás? -pregunto cuestionando.

-Lo he hecho y cada uno me ha contestado lo mismo, que están todos ocupados en casa, así que bueno, no tengo a nadie excepto a ti para poder ver -admitió expresandose sinceramente.

-Ah bueno -Juri no sabía que hacer, le preocupaba lo que tuviese que hacer ahí, pero después de todo lo que había hecho por ella en los últimos meses, le debía algo de gratitud por lo que hizo-. Pues si no tienes nada mejor que hacer pues pasa.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces se metió.

Al cabo del rato Takato se sentó en las butacas que había en la repisa y se quedo esperando a que Juri le sirviese un vaso de zumo o algúna otra cosa.

-¿Como van las cosas en casa? -pregunto Juri teniendo curiosidad por saber como le iba.

-Bueno, papa esta haciendo mal las cosas como siempre, se esfuerza un montón pero siempre acaba metiendo la pata -explicó sarcásticamente.

-De tal palo tal astilla -exclamo ella en relación a lo iguales que eran.

-¿Como? -pregunto reaccionando.

-Ah nada, un comentario absurdo -espeto para que no se lo tomase mal.

-Emh -bufo Takato.

Juri encendió el exprimidor y entonces la maquina empezo a triturar la naranja, fue bajando mientras se le veía como la maquina troceaba toda la fruta, siguió así hasta que entonces apoyo el vaso por debajo y luego cayo todo el zumo.

Al ver como ella trabajaba todos los días, Takato intento de tener una supuesta idea de como era tener que estar trabajando así todo el tiempo.

-¿Como haces para poder estar trabajando así todo el rato? -pregunto teniendo curiosidad.

-Bueno, tengo que tener algo de responsabilidad no -indico expresamente.

-Si, pero, tener que estar soportando a todos los borrachos que se meten aquí dentro, no se como haces para poder soportar a todo eso -cuestiono con sinceridad.

-Bueno, al principio fue algo muy duro, pero he podido acostumbrarme, cada dia que paso aquí ya me olvido de lo asquerosos que son algúnos de los clientes, casi pienso que intentan tocarme -explicó detalladamente hasta llegar a un suceso de lo mas perturbador.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso te ha tocado algúno? -pregunto poniendose histérico.

-No, pero si algún dia alguien se atreve a ser eso, se las tendrá que ver con mi padre -aclaro y entonces indico con ironía.

-Y me lo imagino -indico sarcásticamente, tenía bastante razón en eso.

Se tomo el zumo de naranja y le dio un trago bastante grande, luego lo volvió a apoyar y se quedo degustando la pulpa que tenía aún en los labios.

-¿Te paso una servilleta? -pregunto Juri al ver lo sucio que tenía en su boca.

-Ah bueno, no tienes que hacerlo pero...

Al final Juri se acerco y le limpio parte de su boca, Takato se sintió algo avergonzado al respecto porque aquello le hacía parecer a Juri como una madre, o como una de esas novias o esposas que se dedican a tratarles como a niños pequeños, en ese momento se le vino una incógnita bastante truculenta al respecto con el tema, empezo a cuestionarse demasiado al respecto.

-Ya esta -termino Juri de limpiárselo todo.

-Gracias -agradeció de nuevo y entonces se le ocurrió-. ¿Como has hecho para poder ser tan buena sabiendo que tuviste una infancia muy negativa?, ¿como hiciste para superarlo?

Tiro la servilleta sucio en la papelera y entonces se acerco hacía el para explicárselo.

-Bueno, al principio no fue fácil, hubieron sus momentos de tensión y agonía, pero al final pudo superarlos con calma, mas o menos empezo a olvidarme de todo, pero siempre recordaba el dolor de tener que soportar eso todos los días, una pesadilla detrás de la otra, ¿te imaginas lo que es estar viviendo en una depresión de la que no puedas escapar? -explicó expresamente todos los sucesos por los cuales paso para poder superar la muerte de su madre que aquello le provoco una mala relación en su vida.

-No, pero si pasase eso, me habría matado con tal de terminar con todo -reafirmo y entonces dio una sugerencia bastante inverosímil con respecto al asunto.

-¿De verdad habrías hecho eso? -pregunto Juri con curiosidad.

-No lo se, pero si fuese tan agonizante entonces ya sería lo ultimo que hiciese en esta vida -cuestiono y se lo tomo como una ironía, volvió a tomar del vaso dando otro sorbo grande y luego lo dejo, suspiro del enorme sorbo y se la quedo mirando con resentimiento.

-¿Como hemos para que dos personas tan diferentes con una infancia bastante deprimente?, ¿hayamos podido superarlo todo sin que nos haya cambiado demasiado? -se quedo preguntando porque quería entender ese asunto.

-Bueno, tuvimos a nuestros amigos -indico Juri.

-A si, es verdad -estuvo de acuerdo con eso, en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban hablando de sus propios amigos humanos, estaban hablando de aquellos amigos a los que perdieron hace como seis meses, el suceso que los cambió a ambos.

Takato alzo la mirada y se dirigió a Juri poniendo una expresión de seriedad.

-¿Tu crees que algún dia podamos volver a verles? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-No se, ¿que te ha contado Henry al respecto? -pregunto acordándose de que su amigo estaba todavía trabajando con su padre para resolver el asunto de ambos mundos y sus conexiones.

-Bueno, según su padre, el dice que esta probando todos los sistemas posibles, esta recurriendo a todo lo que tiene encima, pero no sabe si acaso lo probara algún dia con seguridad -admitió pensando en todas las posibilidades que había de que eso sucediese de verdad.

-Ha hecho todo lo posible para que volvamos ahí, no podemos dejar de pensar en lo solos que se sentirán ahí sin saber que será de nosotros -indico Juri expresamente.

-Son un equipo, saben arreglárselas -indico seriamente y entonces agarro bruscamente el vaso y se dio un enorme sorbo del zumo sin ni siquiera darse el gusto de saborearlo, se lo trago por capricho, termino de beberse y dio un enorme suspiro.

-Yo ya no se lo que pensaría Leomon de esto -opino Juri con respecto a su digimon.

-Ni siquiera yo tampoco lo sabría, apenas yo le conozco -comento incrédulamente.

-No digas eso, todos conocíamos a Leomon y le apoyábamos firmemente -recrimino Juri al ver su severa respuesta con respecto al asunto.

-Si, pero igualmente, tu eras la única que le hacía caso, nosotros casi ni siquiera teníamos esa solidaridad de poder confiar, solamente podíamos confiarnos los unos a los otros -cuestiono incrédulamente Takato dando a entender que apenas había algo de amistad entre ambos.

Juri ya no podía entender que estaba pasando, hacía un rato Takato se estaba comportando bien y ahora de repente estaba sincero de una manera cruel.

-¿Que demonios te esta pasando? -pregunto queriendo entender el asunto.

-Lo que me pasa es que te piensas que te puedes confiar demasiado en un digimon que esta muerto, ese es mi problema, pensaba que habías superado eso, pero veo que no -confeso Takato de una forma tan brusca que resultaba demasiado cruel como para que lo dijese así.

Se quedo estupefacta al oír eso, jamas había oído decir algo así de el.

-¿Tienes algúna jodida de lo que has dicho? -pregunto Juri recriminandole.

-¿Y tu tienes idea del lenguaje que tienes?, ¿Eso es lo que aprendiste de tu padre cuando murió tu madre? ¿Acaso te trato tan mal? -cuestiono contradictoriamente.

Juri sintió como si le hubiesen atravesado el corazón con una flecha porque aquello ya era lo peor que se le podía decir. Refunfuño amargadamente y entonces se llevo el vaso.

-Juri, disculpame si te he ofendido -intento de perdonarse porque sabía bien lo que había hecho.

-No, no me has ofendido Takato, solo has hecho darme cuenta de lo estupida que soy, como no, soy la criada de mi padre, no su hija, porque iba a sentir algo de respeto por mi, y porque ibas a tener cierto respeto por mi, que respeto iban a tener todos los demás por mi, yo solamente soy la criada a la que todos intentan humillar, eso es lo que me parece -recrimino todas sus quejas hasta llegar a una cuestión que le hizo entender todo de una forma muy cruel.

Takato se quedo estupefacto, estaba claro que la había ofendido, y de la peor forma, jamas antes le había dicho cosa así como para que se enfadase. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió para hablar con ella mientras estaba limpiando el vaso.

-Juri...

-Largate Takato, largate, no quiero verte mas por hoy, estoy lo suficientemente cansada para no seguir soportando tanta humillación, así que será mejor que te largues, o llamo a mi padre -acordo Juri sin mas dilación debido a lo cabreada que estaba.

Ahí entonces supo que no podía hacer nada, la había ofendido y no podía compensárselo.

-Lo siento -dijo y entonces se marcho teniendo una expresión de lastima.

Juri se quedo donde estaba, sujetando la canilla para limpiar el vaso que el había utilizado, no quería decirle porque tenía el miedo de pensar que seguiría diciendo esas cosas.

Se dirigió lentamente hacía la puerta y la abrió, paso la puerta de papel a un lado y entonces pudo ver como todo estaba lloviendo, era un torrencial fuerte, lo mismo que habían dicho en las noticias, al final se había cumplido.

-Mierda, al final que era verdad -dijo Takato dandose cuenta de que era en serio lo que dijeron.

-¿Que pasa Takato? ¿Porque no te marchas? -pregunto Juri queriendo que sucedía.

-Esta lloviendo, es muy fuerte -comento.

-Pues a mi eso no me importa, mojate si quieres, ya no me importa lo que te pase -recrimino ella.

-No se si voy a poder salir, esta lloviendo muy fuerte, y encima no me he traído paraguas, así que no se si voy a poder volver a salvo a casa con este torrencial -cuestiono Takato teniendo en cuenta que con lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo, era imposible que pudiese volver lo bastante seco posible a casa, necesitaba hospedarse durante un rato.

-Pues buscate otro lugar donde poder quedarte, esto no es un hotel, es mi casa -recrimino rechazando el hecho de que se pensaba que podía quedarse.

Takato se dio cuenta de que se iba a quedar enfadada todo el tiempo, no la podía dejar así, necesitaba hacer las paces ahora porque sino se acabaría mojando, necesitaba que entendiese que no lo hizo por capricho ni por malo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se dirigió hacía el otro lado del local donde ahí estaba Juri sacando los cubos de basura, como estaba lloviendo tenía que quitarlo todo, agarro la papelera verde y la llevo arrastrando hacía dentro, lo dejo a un lado y siguió con lo suyo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba el ahí, poniendo aquella cara de triste que siempre ponía cuando algo iba mal.

No le dijo nada, solamente siguió con lo suyo.

Takato empezo a acercarse lentamente para poder acercarse a ella, quería perdonarla como fuese, no podía dejar que se quedase con ese malhumor, ella no era así. Se acerco lo suficiente y al final la acabo agarrando de los hombros. Juri intento de soportar eso pero sabía bien que era fácil dejarse llevar por ese gesto.

-Juri, tienes que entender que no lo he hecho con mala intención, sabes que yo no soy así, no se que es lo que me pasa, pero me parece que desde que Guilmon y los demás se marcharon, ya no me siento el mismo, he ido aprendiendo cosas a lo largo de todo el trimestre, pero ahora siento como si no hubiese aprendido nada, soy un estupido y un miserable idiota, no quiero vivir con el remordimiento de que he hecho daño a alguien a quien apreció, yo no quiero esa vida para mi, no, no quiero que toda sea deprimente, no quiero -explicó Takato dando a entender expresamente el motivo por el cual estaba tan deprimido, era el mismo asunto de siempre, y lo estaba amargando.

Juri se sintió algo complacida al oír eso, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo que había dicho antes era algo imperdonable, no tenía crédito a lo que decía. Paso su mano por detrás para poder tocársela, luego el entonces se junto de ella y le dio un abrazo para que al menos se sintiese mas animada, estuvieron asintiendo durante un rato, hasta que finalmente ella decidió darse la vuelta y poder verle la cara, se giro pero no quise mirarle a los ojos, no quería saber lo que expresaba con eso, entonces Takato le sujeto la barbilla con el dedo y le levanto la cara, Juri alzo la vista y ahí pudo ver el rostro triste que tenía en realidad.

Tenía la misma cara de siempre, la cara de un pobre muchacho desesperado para poder ser perdonado por sus errores.

Juri se sintió demasiado abrumada para poder sentir eso, le bajo la mano queriendo que parase de hacer eso, estuve un rato callada hasta que entonces:

-Quédate, pero al menos mantén la boca cerrada para que no sigas diciendo cosas parecidas a esas -acepto que se quedara pero con la condición de que no se comportase como antes.

-Te lo prometo -acordo el y entonces la abrazo para que al menos se le fuese toda esa abrumacíon que tenía, la sostuvo por la cabeza mientras ambos se quedaban pensando en lo que les esperaba a continuación, ahora mismo se sentían como aprisionados el uno contra el otro, no sabían que hacer excepto esperar a que terminase la lluvia.

-¿Tu crees que esto puede acabar bien? -pregunto Juri queriendo saber si después de todos los problemas que tuvieron, había una forma de remediarlo.

-Tal vez, tal vez -eso fue lo único que puedo decir, no podía ser demasiado sincero, porque tampoco tenía idea, de lo que vendría después.

El cielo se oscureció por completo, y empezo a llover a cantaros, era una lluvia tremenda.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·El gran malestar

TARDE DE LLUVIAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: EL GRAN MALESTAR

Una enorme nube negra cubrió todo el cielo llenándolo de un fondo oscuro y deprimente, empezo a llover a cantaros y a sonar truenos que daban una sensación terrorífica.

Ambos niños se encontraban en el salón de la casa sin saber que hacer, Takato se encontraba tirado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados hacía atrás mientras Juri estaba acostada sobre un sillón que había mas adelante, era tan deprimente la situación que hasta ellos mismos estaban deprimidos.

-¿Tu cuando crees que volverá? Tu padre quiero decir -pregunto el queriendo saber si iba a volver el señor Katou ya que como estaba lloviendo no iba a volver a cualquier hora supuestamente.

-No lo se, hay ocasiones en las que tarda mas de la cuenta, siempre se ha hecho así -comento Juri.

En ese momento Takato reaccionó ante ese comentario.

-¿Quieres decir que siempre te ha dejado sola en casa cuando tenía asuntos que atender? -pregunto queriendo entender ese hecho porque hacía parecer como si fuese un mal padre.

-No, para que aquello entonces estaba mi madre, pero luego después de eso, se caso de nuevo y volvió la misma rutina de siempre -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió Takato, entonces se dio cuenta de otra cuestión-. ¿Y donde esta ella?

-También se fue con el, quería hacerlo para saber con que estaba tratando -admitió.

-Así que ambos te han dejado sola.

-Bueno si, pero ambos saben que soy lo bastante mayor como para ocuparme de todo, lo he estado haciendo desde que tengo memoria -espeto tímidamente.

Takato reconoció que a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado tiempo antes, iba a seguir siendo la misma persona de siempre por mas que surgiese un asunto relevante.

-¿Tu que crees que puede estar haciendo? -pregunto queriendo entender que era lo que hacía.

-No lo se, nunca he visto adonde va en realidad, pero me da una idea de que esta negociando con algúnas personas para poder ganarse algún dinero extra -opino teniendo una corazonada.

-¿Piensas que pueda estar contrabando con gangsters?

-No lo creo, el no puede ser tan malo como para estar negociando con esa gente -rectifico y entonces se puso a reír al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba.

Ambos acabaron riéndose al ver lo absurdo que parecía el asunto, se recostaron sobre los propios muebles y entonces asintieron al darse cuenta de que hacía tiempo de que no se llevaban tan bien.

-¿Como hemos hecho para olvidarnos de todo esto? -pregunto queriendo entender hasta adonde habían llegado para estar en esa situación tan deprimente.

-No lo se, me temo que fue cuando todos los perdimos a ambos -sugirió.

-Tal vez -estuvo mas o menos de acuerdo con eso.

Se quedaron un momento callados sin saber que decirse ahora, volvieron a la misma conclusión de antes, todo resultaba deprimente. En ese momento se oyó un relámpago.

-Dios mío, como siga así, esto se nos va a inundar -comento sarcásticamente.

-¿Te imaginas que esto fuese obra de un digimon? -pregunto irónicamente ella.

-Si, seguramente habría uno de esos asquerosos con aspecto de molusco que pretenden inundarlo todo para construirse una absurda piscina privada -dijo dandose la idea de como podría ser eso.

-Si, me lo imagino -estuvo Juri de acuerdo con eso.

Se quedaron riendo durante un tiempo hasta que entonces se dieron cuenta de la tremenda ironía. Takato siguió mirando la lluvia y aquello le hizo acordarse de aquella noche en la que quedo como en trance y descubrió a Rika.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel en que dije que me encontré flotando entre la lluvia y observo que Rika y su digimon se estaban batiendo a duelo con uno? -pregunto queriendo saber si se acordaba de ese asunto.

-Ah si me acuerdo, Kenta y Hirokazu dijeron que era porque te habías mojado -se acordo pero no de la forma en que el pensaba.

-No me moje la cama, ¿que te dijeron esos idiotas? -reprocho indignado.

Entonces Juri giro la cabeza mientras ponía una mirada indirecta.

-No me lo dijeron -admitió incrédulamente.

Con eso, Takato sintió de sobra que Juri era mas lista de lo que parecía, refunfuño amargadamente y entonces reclino su cabeza hacía el otro lado.

Siguieron así con el mismo asunto hasta que entonces ella dijo:

-Dime Takato, cuando estuviste en ese trance, ¿que sentiste? -pregunto teniendo curiosidad.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto el.

-Bueno, hablo de si tuviste algúna sensación al respecto -aclaro.

Takato se quedo pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una conclusión.

-La verdad es que me sentí un poco extrañado al estar ahí, se sentía todo tan fantasmagórico por estar en esa situación tan oscura y gótica -opino retrospectivamente.

-¿Solamente eso? -pregunto cuestionandose ese hecho.

-¿Que quieres decir? -ya no tenía ni idea de adonde quería llegar a parar.

-Bueno, estabas ahí viendo a la reina de los digimons seguro que no te sentiste algo excitado al respecto -aclaro dando a entender lo que estaba suponiendo.

En ese momento Takato reaccionó de la peor forma, lo dejo indeciso ante esa cuestión.

-Claro que no, yo no siento nada por Rika -reprocho.

-Ey, yo no he querido decir nada con eso -se retracto Juri con respecto a lo que dijo.

-Venga Juri, tu sabes que no hay nada entre yo y Rika -replico nerviosamente Takato.

-Entonces porque las primeras semanas después de que Guilmon apareciese la estuviste visitando un par de veces -cuestiono dando una severa ironía.

Con eso ya tenía suficiente para pensar que ella se estaba poniendo algo celosa, no sabía porque pero estaba claro que algo quería demostrar con eso.

-Porque necesitaba su ayuda. Quería saber capaz de unirse a nosotros -se retracto Takato hacíendole entender la razón de porque en su primer momento le tenía tanta manía.

-Vale, esta claro, no hay nada mejor que tener a una experta en el caso -exclamo incrédulamente.

-Pero a ti que te... -al final Takato se harto y se levanto dando porrazos al sofá, luego se dirigió hacía ella poniendo una mirada de resentimiento y agobio-. ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?

-Quiero saber a que estas dispuesto Takato, quiero saber si estas dispuesta a aceptar las cosas tal y como son -razono Juri.

-Yo no puedo aceptar eso, esto me agobio, me da un gran malestar, estoy harto de que todos piensen que pienso volver al mundo real pero todos se equivocan, hecho de menos todo, echo de menos a los demás, echo de menos a Guilmon, y ya no se si algún dia lo volveré a ver mientras siga con vida -se reprimió Takato hartandose de toda la situación.

-Yo tampoco quiero que esto vuelva a la normalidad, hecho de menos nuestras aventuras en el mundo digital, hay si que lo pasamos bien, a pesar de los malos momentos que hubo al final -estuvo de acuerdo con eso Juri, también sentía lo mismo.

Takato asintió, ya no sabía que hacer, en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí lo único que había aprendido es que todo iba a ser malo y que jamas todo volvería a la normalidad.

-¿Porque tienes esa idea de que me gusta Rika? -pregunto ahora intentando de entender la cuestión al asunto, había algo que todavía no cuadraba para el.

-Pues, es que cada vez que estáis juntos, tu siempre la acabas liando -comento Juri.

-Claro, es verdad yo la lío, y eso te mosquea, porque piensas que con eso a lo mejor estoy demostrando algún sentimiento no -concluyo poniendose de forma sospechosa.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto ella sin comprender adonde quería llegar a parar.

Takato se sentó de vuelta sobre el sofá y entonces empezo aclarar las cosas.

-Tu siempre has querido estar conmigo porque yo era el único que te apoyaba -cuestiono.

-No que va Takato, yo no querido hacer para poder estar contigo -se retracto ella, lo estaba entendiendo todo de forma contradictoria, esto era un malentendido.

En ese momento reaccionó ante lo ultimo que dijo.

-¿Que has dicho? -pregunto con tono sorprendido.

-¿Como? -no comprendió ella.

-Has dicho que no era para poder estar conmigo, ¿que quiere decir eso? -recrimino queriendo entender ese hecho.

Entonces Juri reaccionó dandose cuenta del tremendo error.

-No no no, mira Takato, lo que quiero decir es...

-No que va, ya se lo que pretendes, sientes algo por mi y no puedes aceptarlo, es ese el problema no, siempre me has querido -reprocho poniendose enfurismado con el asunto.

-No mira Takato, déjame explicártelo -insistió ella queriendo aclarar lo que quería explicar.

-¡No! -grito y entonces se puso a dar vueltas, estaba tan estupefacto y tan agobiado con el asunto que ya no sabía que hacer-. ¡Admite que estas celosa!

-No estoy celosa, solamente estoy preocupada por ti porque eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo, el único que me ayudo a superar las cosas cuando todo iba mal, tu fuiste el único que me ayudo a pensar de forma diferente, y lo conseguiste -reprocho Juri hacíendole entender adonde quería llegar a parar y era la misma conclusión de siempre.

En ese momento Takato reconoció su error, estaba tan enfurismado con ella por pensar que pretendía admitir tener una relación con Kira pero en realidad solamente por preocupación a pensar que estaba dispuesto a meterse en algo que lo superaba con creces.

-Mira Juri, lo siento si lo he estropeado todo, no sabía que pasaría esto -intento de disculparse pero sabía bien que lo había arruinado de nuevo, estaba peor que la anterior vez.

Juri se quedo tan estupefacta que se tapo la cara con las manos para no reconocer su vergüenza. Takato sintió lastima de ella y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue estar junto con ella, se sentó en un pequeño hueco del sillón donde estaba ella sentada.

Asintió preocupado y entonces empezo a explicar:

-No siento nada por Kira si es algo que te preocupa, pero también que entender que tu siempre serás la única persona que hace que me alegre el dia, yo luche por salvarte de aquello todo, y lo sabes muy bien, y quiero compensártelo, pero ahora veo que no soy el mas indicado -aclaro todos los detalles para hacer que le perdonase.

En ese momento Juri saco sus manos de su cara y luego se reclino sobre el cojín de detrás.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, ya lo he superado todo -insistió sinceramente ella.

-De todas formas tengo que hacerlo, si no, no estaremos en paz -declaro el.

Juri agacho su cabeza contra su hombro y estuvo así un buen rato callada y sin decir nada, Takato hizo lo mismo y ambos se quedaron pensando como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que asentir el uno con el otro.

Juri se giro y observo la mirada de Takato, tenía esa mirada seria que ponía cada vez que algo estaba empezando a ir fatal, a decir verdad aquel rostro que tenía le hacía parecer mas duro de lo que era, y sobre todo como un hombre mas grande, y eso a ella le gustaba, demasiado mas bien. Entonces empezo a ir levantando su mano mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Takato hasta llegar a su cuello, el empezo a extrañarse demasiado con eso.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto queriendo entender que era ese gesto que estaba haciendo con el.

-Nada, solo relajate -declaro ella con un tono sospechoso, siguió subiendo hasta que al final le agarro del cuello del todo

Takato intento de mantenerse al margen de eso porque le estaba empezando a resultar demasiado raro. Entonces Juri le giro la cabeza lentamente mientras ella se acercaba demasiado a su cara, tanto que parecía que intentaba de tocarle los labios, apenas se estaban tocando la punta cuando entonces junto mitad y mitad como un pequeño beso sin apenas tacto.

Al final reaccionó y se levanto de un salto alejandose extrañado de ella.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto el queriendo entender que se proponía.

-Te quiero recompensar por lo que hiciste por mi, al final has resultado tener razón -confeso ella.

-Estas loca -replico el.

-¿Pero que te ocurre? ¿No te ha gustado? -pregunto lamentandose por pensar que lo hizo mal.

Takato asintió profundamente porque ya no entendía que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres me deje llevar como si fuese uno de los clientes de tu padre?, es eso, eso es lo que has aprendido a lo largo de todo este tiempo -recrimino el queriendo entender a que se debía ese extraño gesto que hizo.

-No Takato, solamente quiero recompensarte de la mejor forma que se -aclaro ella y entonces se levanto acercandose hacía el para poder hacerlo de nuevo.

-Quieta ahí no te me acerques -acordo el.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso no me quieres? -pregunto Juri queriendo entender que le sucedía como para no querer dejarse llevar por esa emoción.

-Claro que te quiero, pero no puedo quererte de esta forma, no en esta situación, si hubiese dicho algo hace mucho tiempo entonces lo habría... hecho -entonces Takato se acordo de un cierto hecho que sucedió hace un tiempo y no lo tuvo en cuenta.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto ella extrañada.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no no no, ¡no! -dijo reprimiéndose al darse cuenta del tremendo error, se quedo tan indeciso al reconocer ese hecho que se tuvo que sentar de vuelta en el sofá para poder asimilarlo con calma.

-Takato, ¿que sucede? ¿Que te has acordado? -pregunto queriendo entender con que era lo que se había dado cuenta.

En aquel momento estaba como que no podía soportarlo, se había dado cuenta del tremendo hecho que había hecho y no se había dado cuenta de que se lo había dicho a la persona equivocada. Se giro mirándolo con una cara estupefacción, con los músculos de la cara todo rígidos y entonces dijo:

-Veras Juri, cuando todos volvimos a casa después de nuestra misión en el digimundo, yo pedí llevarte a casa porque tu padre no vino a recogerte, y durante ese tiempo estuviste pálida y sin ganas de decir nada debido a lo que te sucedió con Leomon, y entonces dije algo para que supieses lo que sentía -explicó Takato para hacerle entender lo que sucedió.

-Pero yo no volví a casa -cuestiono ella.

-Y no, eras el D-Reaper, y no me di cuenta, pero de todas formas sentí ganas de decirlo, así que al final lo hice, dije lo mucho que me gustabas -confeso Takato.

Juri se quedo perpleja al oír eso, un enorme silenció rodeo todo el ambiente sin casi no oírse nada excepto el sonido de los truenos de afuera. En ese momento salto sobre el y empezo a besarle apasionadamente en la boca, era como un bicho intentando de chuparle la sangre porque no paraba de retorcerse todo el tiempo, en ese momento Takato se harto y la quito de en medio.

-¡No! -grito el y entonces se hizo a un lado.

-¿Que sucede Takato? ¿No era esto lo que esperabas? ¿No era esto lo que siempre has querido? ¿No has querido siempre que fuese tuya? -fue preguntando Juri en un tono que resultaba terrorífico.

-¿De que estas hablando Juri? ¿Que te esta pasando? Esta no es la misma persona que he conocido siempre, esta no eres tu, ¿que te ha ocurrido? ¿Desde cuando eres tan racional? -cuestiono Takato atemorizado al ver el extraño comportamiento de Juri.

-No lo se, pero me parece que lo he intentado de hacer siempre, no se porque, pero me parece que lo necesito -exclamo inconcusa y entonces intento de abalanzarse de vuelta hacía el pero le detuvo.

-No, basta ya de todo esto -reprimió el.

Se levanto e intento de alejarse de ella lo mas posible para aclarar las cosas.

-¿Que te ha pasado Juri? ¿Que te ha pasado? -pregunto enfurismado porque quería entender que le había sucedido para quedarse convertida en la persona que era ahora.

-Nada, sigo siendo la misma de siempre -dijo ella.

-No, no eres la misma, te vuelves celosa, intentas de utilizarme, ¿que demonios eres? -cuestiono enfurismado y poniendose cada vez mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Juri ya no sabía que decir, estaba indecisa y sin tener mucha idea de toda la situación en si.

-Un momento, y si en realidad no eres Juri, y si en realidad sigues siendo parte del D-Reaper, debe de ser eso, debe de ser eso -tuvo una incógnita precipitada y entonces se acerco y le agarro de la cara apretándole bruscamente todo el rostro.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Donde esta Juri Katou? ¿Donde esta? -pregunto de forma interrogatoria.

-Takato, soy yo -insistió ella intentando de poder hablar bien.

-No eres tu, ¿donde esta la autentica Juri Katou, la alegre niña que le daba igual todo lo que sucediese pero a pesar de todo eso fue tan fuerte como lo fue su madre, ¿donde esta ella? -reprocho con todas sus ansias hasta que al final Juri se harto y lo quito de en medio.

Le dio una fuerte bofetada, Takato se quedo indeciso al sentir eso, jamas antes alguien le había dado una bofetada en su cara, sobretodo ella, ahora si estaba claro de que se trataba de ella en realidad. Juri se quedo con una cara de enfado y triste porque no podía soportar todo eso, le tuvo que hacer daño para que entendiese que era ella misma en serio.

-Juri -dijo el.

Entonces ella empezo a llorar sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que tuvo que hacer, se tapo la cara con las manos mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Takato se sintió avergonzado también, no pretendía hacer eso, estaba tan nervioso por todo lo que había sucedido que se había vuelto una persona muy racional al respecto, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y se acerco hacía ella para poder tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía hacerlo, perdoname, perdoname -suplico el mientras le daba besos en la frente para poder calmarla.

-Te perdono Takato, pero quisiera entender que nos esta sucediendo a ambos -comento ella.

-No lo se, pero me parece que es lo por la lluvia esto, nos esta resultando demasiado deprimente, eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se siente encerrado dentro -opino lógicamente.

-Tal vez -estuvo de acuerdo ella-. Pero no quisiera que esta lluvia nos arruine el momento.

-Yo tampoco quiero -comento el tímidamente.

Se quedaron un momento en silenció oyendo los cientos de truenos y relámpagos que sonaban desde afuera, era una auténtica tempestad, con solo oírlo ya resultaba una cosa bastante terrorífica, daba miedo con solo de pensarlo. Cuanto mas miraba Takato a través de aquella ventana de delante, mas temor le daba pensar que esa tempestad llena de nubes negras pudiese significar el fin de los días de gloria que tenían.

-Que no nos arruine el momento, que no nos arruine el momento -dijo el para estar de acuerdo en que nada de esta tarde iba a arruinar el resto del dia.

Siguió lloviendo y cada vez era mas oscuro el cielo, esta iba a continuar sin parar.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·Esto no es vida

TARDE DE LLUVIAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: ESTO NO ES VIDA

Las lluvias se habían apaciguado, el cielo se había vuelto muy silencioso desde hacía rato, todo estaba oscurecido como si fuese el fin del mundo porque aquel cielo no era normal, pero de todas formas aquello no iba a durar demasiado, en cuestión de algúna hora mas se acabaría terminando.

Takato y Juri estaban tirados en el sofá agotados del agobio que era saber lo confundidos que estaban con todo el asunto, el estaba tirado boca arriba mientras estaba desparramada sobre un lomo, casi se había quedado adormilada.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Takato se quedo pensando en que habría hecho si todo hubiese cambiado, todo era tan distinto, tan lúgubre, tan agobiante, de todo, pero lo que mas dudas le daba, era saber si habría algún futuro en el que estuviesen ambos juntos, se conocían desde hacía tiempo y sabían que se sentían como conectados el uno con el otro, y después de lo que sucedió antes, ahora ya no estaba muy seguro, le daba miedo pensar en esa respuesta.

Decidió levantarse para poder tomar un trago de agua, se levanto pero sin moverse demasiado para no despertarla, se marcho y dejo a Juri ahí sola, casi adormilada.

Paso como medio segundo y entonces ella se despertó dandose cuenta de que había algo que faltaba, miro a ambos lados para saber adonde se había ido Takato, entonces oyó un sonido que venía de atrás del local.

Se dirigió lentamente hacía ahí y al girar a la esquina, observo que Takato se estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua, había cogido una de las cantimploras de agua potable que habían dentro de la nevera que se utilizaba para guardar todas las bebidas.

Se quedo mirándole hasta que entonces el se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando.

-No quería hacer mucho ruido -dijo el suponiendo que la despertó.

-No tranquilo, estoy bien, me parece que necesitaba echarme en algún momento algúna siestecita -opino ella y entonces bostezo de lo adormilada que estaba.

Se acerco hacía el y entonces empezo a decir.

-Esto parece que no se termina nunca, ¿no te parece? -comento.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Takato.

-Esta situación, en la que ambos nos ignoramos porque no queremos reconocer la verdad -aclaro.

-¿Que verdad? -todavía no lo estaba comprendiendo.

-En la que ambos sentimos algo por el uno y el otro, nos hemos querido desde siempre pero nunca hemos tomado la decisión de admitirlo, y yo no quiero pasarme así todo el tiempo, quiero admitirlo, y admito que te quiero Takato, siempre te he querido, ahora lo se -explicó confesando que quería terminar con toda la disputa y dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Takato asintió, no sabía como comportarse ahora mismo en esa situación.

-Mira Juri, yo también siento algo, pero toda esta situación, me esta resultado demasiado sospechoso, me da miedo reconocer que tengamos que aceptarlo de esta forma -razono Takato.

-¿Y de que forma quieres? -pregunto ella.

-No se, me gustaría que el cielo estuviese azulado y estar ahí afuera para contemplar la naturaleza, en el mismo lugar donde solía jugar con Guilmon siempre, pero esta extraña tormenta, me esta afectando demasiado y no se porque, me da miedo pensar que esto pueda significar algo -explicó Takato dando a entender que era lo que quería para que esto tuviese su efecto.

-Si, a mi también me da ese miedo, esa sensación de que esto no puede llegar hasta este extremo, pero es lo que hay -corroboro ella.

-Así es -estuvo de acuerdo.

Se quedaron ambos analizando toda la situación hasta darse cuenta mejor cosa que hacer que seguir pensando en las posibilidades que tenían de seguir adelante.

En ese momento Takato empezo a sentir algo de calor, sentía como si estuviese en verano, y eso de que apenas estaba comenzando el otoño.

-¿No crees que hace mucho calor? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Bueno, hace un rato he puesto la estufa, así que creo que debe de ser por eso -confeso.

-Pues vaya, me estoy asando, tengo tanto calor que me daría un baño por si acaso -sugirió expresamente.

En ese momento Juri se quedo pensando en una sugerencia.

-Pues a lo mejor puedes utilizar el baño que ahí hay arriba -propuso.

-Utilizar tu baño, es que no se, me da algo de grima -opino Takato sintiendo algo de recelo.

-No te preocupes, si en algún momento viene mi padre le diré que me di antes un baño -indico porque sabía bien que el tenía ese miedo.

De acuerdo -acepto sin mas dilación y subió arriba a buscar la ducha.

Juri se quedo recogiendo lo que agarro y se puso a lavarlo un momento mientras el prendía la ducha, en ese momento pensó que a lo mejor se estaría dando un baño por todo el cuerpo, todo el cuerpo sin nada, tuvo una idea pero le resultaba bastante grimosa.

Al cabo del rato fue a buscar a Takato para saber como estaba, se oía como estaba prendida la ducha y se veía la luz saliendo del pequeño borde de la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algúna cosa? -pregunto Juri para saber si necesitaba algo por si acaso.

-No, estoy bien -corroboro Takato y siguió dejando que el agua cayese por su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, avisame si necesitas algo -indico Juri y entonces se decidió marchar, en ese momento ya que volvió a tener ese pensamiento de hacer lo que nunca antes se había propuesto hacer, ver como era un chico desnudo. Veía que había una obertura abierta en la puerta, no estaba cerrada del todo, al ver eso, sintió la curiosidad de saber como iba a ser dentro.

Asintió estandose preparada para tomar la acción y entonces se inclino para mirar por la obertura, observo que había todo un fondo pero podía ver al otro extremo que ahí estaba Takato dandose una ducha, estaba tirandose el agua por toda la cara mientras se fregaba el jabón por todo el cuerpo.

Siguió mirando hasta que entonces el se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como era detrás.

-Oh si -se dijo entre dientes porque no podía creer el pedazo de muslo que tenía.

No paro de mirar en ningún momento, siguió así durante un rato sin que el se diese cuente al otro lado de lo que estaba pasando, no tenía ni idea de que por primera vez una chica le estaba viendo completamente con el cuerpo al aire libre.

Al momento entonces paro, termino de ducharse, se cogío la toalla que había colgando en un extremo y entonces salió de la bañera, se froto la toalla por todo el cuerpo mientras se iba secando.

Juri no podía dejar de creer como era todo su cuerpo, había hecho algo de gimnasia, eso se podía notar, pero lo que mas satisfacción le daba era ver como era de cuerpo entero, se imagino que si lo estuviese viendo de adulto, aquello habría sido una autentica satisfacción.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Takato bajo por las escaleras estando completamente limpio, tenía todo el cabello aún mojado pero dejo que se lo secase por si solo. Volvió al salón y ahí se encontró con Juri, que estaba ahí sentada sobre el sofá leyendo una revista que se había encontrado.

-¿Crees que el se dará cuenta? -pregunto suponiendo que su padre lo notaría.

-No que va, el no es tan perspicaz, te aseguro que no notara nada -corroboro sarcásticamente.

-Menos mal -opino suspirando al pensar que se salvaría de tomar una decisión precipitada.

Luego entonces se sentó sobre el otro sillón y se quedo resoplando de lo agusto que estaba.

-¿Algúna vez te has sentido así de agusto con uno mismo? -pregunto expresamente.

-No lo se, nunca lo he notado -opino expresamente ella.

Se quedo Takato resoplando de lo agotado que estaba cuando entonces ella dijo:

-Por cierto, deberías de hidratarte mejor ese cuerpo -sugirió extrañamente.

-De acuerdo -afirmo sin tener ni idea de lo que decía, en ese momento reaccionó extrañado, la miro y ella estaba poniendo una risa irónica, entonces llego a la cuenta, le había mirado mientras se bañaba, se levanto del sillón quedandose perplejo por ese suceso.

-¿Me has visto bañándome?, ¿de cuerpo entero? -pregunto para verificar ese hecho.

-Bueno, solo he mirado un poco nada mas -afirmo sarcásticamente y asimilando como fue.

-Oh dios mío, por dios, eres una pervertida -reprocho Takato al no poder creerse que la única chica a la que creía que no iba a hacer lo impensable hizo lo impensable.

-Bueno al menos no ha sido tanto, ni siquiera le voy a decir a todo el mundo el pedazo de muslo que tienes -concluyo expresamente.

Entonces Takato poniendo una mirada piadosa como de querer estallar de euforia.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? Por dios, te has convertido en una autentica devora hombres -se quedo cuestionando porque no podía creer que se hubiese convertido en ese tipo de persona.

-Lo se, pero no he podido evitarlo, Takato me gustas, y sabes que a una chica cuando esta enamorada de alguien le vino esa idea en la cabeza -cuestiono ella para hacerle entender que como estaba teniendo una relación con el le dio por hecho que tenía que hacer eso.

-Oh dios -se quedo lamentando Takato.

-Pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a todo el mundo, esto será un secreto entre nosotros -acordo ella.

Alzo la cabeza y se quedo resoplando amargadamente porque quería entender en que clase de mundo vivía, se había pasado luchando contra monstruos digitales y ahora no podía vencer el hecho de que la única chica que le gustaba le hubiese visto completamente en pelotas.

-Esto no es vida -comento el.

-¿Como? -no comprendió ella.

-Que esto no es vida, que clase de vida es esta en las que nos pasamos peleándonos todo el tiempo y no queremos admitir de forma sincera el hecho de que nos gustamos -explicó cuestionadamente.

-Hombre, al menos yo he admitió mis sentimientos, y ademas no tienes porque tener vergüenza de eso, hasta ahí parejas que le gustan ver a sus maridos bañándose -opino ella expresamente.

-¿Pero donde ha sacado esa idea? -pregunto queriendo entender de donde sacaba todo eso.

-No se, de la tele tal vez -sugirió ella.

-Pero tu que has visto ahí, películas porno, por favor -reprocho hartandose de la situación y entonces se levanto intentando de ir a algúna parte pero no tenía adonde ir.

-Vamos Takato, no tengas vergüenza, algún dia seguramente te pasara lo mismo cuando te cases, seguro que querrás ver a tu mujer desnudarse -declaro ella.

Ya estaba tan confundido con todo que ya no podía soportar un comentario mas de esos.

-Pero a ti que te crece en la cabeza -dijo el reprimiéndose.

Juri asintió, dejo la revista a un lado y entonces se acerco hacía el, se junto delante suyo y empezo a estirar la camisa para dejársela bien estirada.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto el.

-Nada, solo ayudándote a ponerte mejor esto -declaro y siguió con lo suyo hasta que entonces termino y se le quedo mirando fijamente hacía su cara, no podía de mirarle porque le resultaba mono teniendo esa cara, entonces se le acerco y le empezo a besar de nuevo pero esta vez con mas pasión que antes, lentamente.

Takato reaccionó y se separo de ella.

-¿Que es lo que haces? -pregunto ahora queriendo entender que se proponía.

-Nada, solo darte el placer que necesitas -declaro y siguió con lo suyo, le volvió a besar y esta vez sintiendo el buen tacto de sus labios, Takato intento de separarse pero le empezo a gustar demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo, ella sabía besar bien, al final siguieron besandose hasta que entonces Juri se dio cuenta de que el hacía algo mal.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto ella confundida.

-Nada, solo hacer lo mismo que tu haces -contesto el.

-Pues ponle un poco mas de ganas quieres -insistió ella.

Takato asintió amargadamente de vuelta y entonces con lo mismo, la beso de nuevo pero esta vez con mas interesante, ambos se estaban besando tan apasionadamente que se acabaron olvidándose de todos sus problemas, siguieron con el mismo rollo hasta que al final Takato se la llevo arrastrando y la tiro contra el sofá, ahora ambos se estaban besando de una forma tan apasionante que ya resultaba como un estado de climax sexual de adulto.

Se aferraron al sofá mientras continuaban besandose sin parar. Por primera vez, Takato se sentía feliz desde que perdió a Guilmon y a los demás.

Al cabo de tres minutos al final no pudo mas y se separo para poder respirar, se sentó sobre el sofá y se quedo resoplando de lo agotado que quedo, jamas antes se había excitado de esa forma.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Juri.

-Nada, es que solamente me noto raro -contesto el resoplando sin parar.

-Pues claro que te notas raro, acabas de hacer algo diferente de lo normal y eso es bueno -cuestiono ella haciendo entender que no había nada raro en sentir algo distinto.

-No es solo eso, es que...

Al final Juri pudo entender lo que sucedía, y entonces miro hacía abajo para ver lo que le ocurría.

-Uff, bueno, eso es lo que pasa por madurar -opino ella y empezo a reirse al ver lo obvio que resultaba haber visto, le dio tanta risa que empezo a reirse a carcajadas por todo eso, se acosto sobre su hombro porque sentía que se estaba cayendo.

A Takato se le caía toda la vergüenza por la cara.

-Sabes Juri -contesto el.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto ella.

-En todo el tiempo que llevamos haciendo esto, ya casi me olvido de lo enfurruñado y agobiado que estaba, y no se porque siento que me encanta -admitió complacido.

En ese momento Juri pudo notar que al final le hizo efecto lo que planeado.

-Y eso es bueno, eso es justo lo que quería que tuvieses -declaro.

-Espera, ¿me habías utilizado para hacerme cambiar de opinión al respecto? -pregunto queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Para hacer que se te fuese todo ese malhumor, Takato, te has pasado todo el tiempo enfurruñado contigo mismo por lo que le ocurrió a Guilmon, pero al menos yo deje de estar enfadado por lo que ocurrió a Leomon hace tiempo, lo hice el día en que aprendi a quererte de verdad.

-¿En serio? -pregunto el.

-Pues claro -afirmo y entonces se puso a besarle lentamente su cuello.

Takato ya no sabía que hacer, estaba tan atrapado en esa encrucijada de cuestiones y dudas que ya no tenía ni idea de en donde meterse, se quedo cuestionando cada vez todo el asunto.

-Sabes Juri, ¿tu te has puesto a pensar algúna vez en que esto fuese lo lógico? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-No, ¿a que te refieres exactamente? -se quedo cuestionando ella también.

-Nos hemos pasado hablando acerca de que nos queremos, y cuando alguien se quiere, al final de mayor acabara casándose, ¿y después de eso que?, ¿que es lo ultimo que queda? -explicó dando a entender que tenía dudas acerca de su futuro.

-No lo se, supongo que engendrar un hijo y estar orgullosos de el -sugirió como alternativa.

-Puede ser, imaginatelo, mis padres ya se sienten orgullosos de mi, mientras que el tuyo, algúna vez lo ha hecho -declaro Takato cuestionando ese hecho.

En ese momento Juri supo reconocer adonde quería llegar a parar Takato, se sentó sobre el sillón y se dirigió hacía el con una mirada seria.

-Puede que mi problema tenga sus problemas y sus manías, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un mal hombre, tuvo sus momentos, pero ahora esta intentandolo como puede -aclaro ella.

-Entonces porque no ha vuelto todavía, porque no ha llamado hace ya como diez minutos -reprocho Takato y entonces se levanto empezando a divagar sin parar-. Porque ese maldito hijo de puta no ha vuelto todavía de una puta vez, que coño le pasa a ese hombro, para abandonar a su única hija y dejarla tirada en casa como si fuese un puto perro de mierda, ¿en que coño de mundo vivimos?

Juri se quedo estupefacta porque ya se dio cuenta de que estaban volviendo a la misma disputa.

-Takato por favor, no empecemos otra vez -insistió ella atemorizada de nuevo de el.

-Que no empecemos otra vez, ya estamos empezando, estoy hasta los huevos de este mundo que se piensa que todo es de una determinada manera, hay padres que dejan solas a sus hijas en casa mientras ellas se van de fiesta y se lo restriegan a la cara de sus imaginarios amigos, y hasta encima dejaron que unos pobres digimons sucumbiesen al destierro porque no pueden soportar que haya monstruos en las calles, es eso lo que sucede -reprocho Takato todas sus quejas de una forma que hasta ni el mismo se lo creía.

-¡Basta! -grito ella para poder detenerla, estaba tan preocupada por el que empezo a sollozar, luego se le acerco y le agarro para poder frenarle hasta de seguir diciendo todas esas quejas crueles.

Takato se quedo perplejo por eso.

-No nos enfademos mas, no nos enfademos mas -suplico ella queriendo terminar con todo el asunto.

En ese momento Takato se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo, estaba tan enfadado consigo por todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos meses que no se había dado cuenta de que el mismo era que estaba provocando todos los problemas, le había hecho daño a mucha gente y encima le culpaba a ellos cuando en realidad el era el culpable.

Al final se tranquilizo y decidió abrazar a Juri para poder tranquilizarla. Ambos se quedaron calmados sabiendo que todo iba a parar en algún momento, ningúno de los dos era así, y jamas lo serían si no se arreglaban mutuamente para tomar una opción tolerable.

En ese momento Takato oyó un sonido extraño, ella también lo oyó, ambos miraron al frente y observaron que un extraño resplandor salió de la ventana, algo estaba sucediendo en el exterior.

Takato intento de mirar que sucedía ahí fuera, se acerco hacía la ventana que estaba tapada por las persianas, las levanto de un tirón y entonces toda la luz salió disparada hacía fuera.

Ambos se tuvieron que tapar la vista debido a lo fuerte que era la luz, Takato se acerco lo suficiente para poder ver algo por el exterior.

-Juri, mira -pidió el.

Entonces ella se acerco y observo lo mismo que el. La luz se hizo mas tenue y pudieron ver como el cielo se estaba abriendo de nuevo, las nubes negras se estaban yendo, la tarde volvía a tener su mismo tono de luz, solo que algo había cambiado.

Pero no solo el cielo había cambiado, todo cambiado según la perspectiva de ellos, ya no sentían el mismo agobio de antes, ahora sentían algo diferente, y era tan hermoso como esa luz que se estaba extendiendo por todo el cielo azul.

-No quiero enfadarme el resto de mi vida -declaro Takato.

-Yo tampoco quiero pasarme así -declaro ella también.

-Si en algún momento vuelve Guilmon, quiero que sepa que estoy feliz.

-A mi me gustaría eso también -estuvo de acuerdo.

Entonces ella dio un paso adelante y Takato hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban cerca del uno del otro.

-Te quiero Juri, y si vamos a pasarnos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, quiero que lo hagamos sin pensar en todo lo malo que hemos hecho en el pasado -acordo de manera sincera.

-Te quiero Takato, y estoy dispuesta a todo -acordo ella también.

Ambos acabaron sonriendo y al final se juntaron para darse un motivador beso que los cambió a ambos por completo, olvidaron sus problemas y decidieron establecer que ambos se iban a querer de la mejor forma posible.

Un nuevo dia se estaba cumpliendo, y con eso se hacía la luz.

* * *

FIN...


End file.
